


Two Moments

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkwardness, Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Implied Relationships, Love, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Sad, SnowHarry, Snowells, Voyeurism, What Could Have Been, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: It's been a year and half, in that time there's been two moments where he's encountered her, even if she didn't know it.





	Two Moments

**Author's Note:**

> The flash, I sadly do NOT own. Which should be obvious, if I did, Snowells would be happy and in love.   
> What I DO own are any errors.

It's been on two separate occasions that he's seen her since their relationship, if you could even call what they had had a relationship. Do a few dates here and there even qualify as a relationship? It matters little because whatever it was between them had crashed and burned not long after it had began in a spectacular fashion just over a year and half ago.

The first time he saw her was maybe eight months after they had decided to end things and 'remain friends'. He would admit even if it were only to himself that he had avoided any and all possible situations where they might run into each other, whether that be at work if she stopped by to see Allen or anything possible personal situations. So when he'd walked into Jitters coffee house one late Wednesday afternoon, the only place he refused to give up and joined the back of the queue, he hadn't even considered that when he'd look up from his phone he'd see her there. Standing just ahead of him in line, only six people separating them as she waited for her turn at the counter. She looked just as good as she always had, even from the partial view he had of her from behind and it was only made more obvious when she stepped up to the counter and took her turn. While she relayed her order to the young barista, a woman only a few years older than himself, his eyes couldn't help but take her in, she was dressed in black skinny jeans and an overcoat that was open to reveal the only bit of colour which was the burgundy blouse underneath. It was only when the woman behind him coughed that he shook himself, making himself realise that he had indeed been staring and as he did, the conversation that she was having with the barista floated over to him.

"There's your coffees," the young woman said politely, setting two coffees down in to go cups in front of Caitlin on the counter. "Now, you asked for muffins. What variety would you like?"

Even from where he had been standing, he could see the baffled look as it settled upon her face. "Variety? Ah... He just said a muffin. What kind do you do?"

"Today, we have chocolate chip, blueberry and lemon drizzle."

He watched Caitlin sigh clearly exasperated as she considered the options before her, he assumed they were for Barry or Cisco but the next part of the conversation proved otherwise.

"He didn't say which one to get," she continued to look exasperated as she rolled her eyes. "Why does this suddenly feel like a test? He never usually eats muffins, I'm trying to get him to cut down on fast food, he has an unnatural addiction to Big Belly Burger."

The line moved forward one more and he tampered down the slight panic as he got a step closer to where she was as another barista came up to the counter to serve. The young woman serving Caitlin offered her a sympathetic look. "I get you, husbands seem to think we're mind readers and that we know all the answers to suit their needs."

Julian waited for her to correct the girl but watched as Caitlin pointed at the younger woman, nodding her head. "Exactly but he's not my husband... yet anyway." Julian would freely admit that he had been shocked at casual tone to her words, he craned his neck trying to glimpse her left hand but it was tucked into her pocket so he couldn't see if she was indeed wearing a ring. She finally told the server that she would take one of each with the young woman agreeing that it was definitely the safest route to go down, by covering all the bases. Julian watched as she paid, thanked the woman behind the counter politely as she collected her order before making her way to the door to her left. His mind not focusing on anything other than her previous words, _'he's not my husband... yet anyway.'_ and the nagging question of who she was talking about, was left ringing in his head.

2 x

The second time he saw her was a few months after the coffee shop scene. He'd been on a night out with a few friends from work and it had actually been when he was leaving to go home that he saw her or rather saw _them_. He had just left the bar and was standing on the still slightly snowy sidewalk where he bid two of his friends goodbye before they climbed into their cab and departed. Julian made his way up the street a little away from the hustle of the bar, standing outside a small bakery which was obviously closed at this hour as he waited for his Uber cab to show up when he saw her.

Across the street just on his left was a new Italian restaurant, a decent sized place which he'd heard amazing things about. Hearing familiar voices was what made him look over in the beginning and there she'd been again, Caitlin, standing outside with Barry and Cisco having clearly just exited the building behind them. He watched them talk amongst themselves before they were joined by the rest of the team. Wally, Joe, Iris, Harry and Jesse strolling out of the Italian. They all stood talking for a few moments, clearly waiting when two cabs pulled up and the group got in or most of them had anyway, leaving behind Harry and Caitlin on the sidewalk, both waving when the cabs pulled away and disappeared down the street.

Julian stood there, half in the shadows of the closed bakery and he was completely surprised by what he saw happen next. Harry was leaning against the lamp post beside him, Caitlin taking a step towards him as she said something to him, Harry nodded back to whatever she had said, a smile appearing across his face. Then his hand had reached out and wrapped around Caitlin's neck, pulling her into him, his mouth finding hers. Julian watched in shock as the couple kissed, he could admit that when he overheard her conversation in Jitters a few months previous, he would never have guessed that the man she had been talking about was Harry....

Julian watched as they pulled back from the kiss, Harry's head dropping into the crook of her neck as she leaned into him and he was almost glad when another cab had pulled up, theirs, not his and the moment was broken as they got into their ride home and disappeared down the street. The only thought in Julian's mind this time was if at the time when they had been 'dating' was there anything between her and Harry then. He tried to remember back, was there any sign of attraction between the pair, hidden feelings they were fighting and if Julian was being totally honest with himself, he wasn't entirely one hundred percent sure he could say there hadn't been, he'd been too wrapped up in his attraction for her to truly notice. But he did remember when they went to earth two, to rescue Harry from Grodd, he remembered how happy she'd been at seeing him alive and the way they'd interacted when they were locked in that cage together. He knew now that there was clearly more there than there should have been.

And that just made him feel even worse, thinking to himself now, that the whole time they had been dating which he would admit was a short period but that still didn't matter and although nothing had really happened between them apart from a few shared dates and kisses, the question remained... had she had feelings for someone else the entire time? The logical part of him knew that their time together had always meant more to him than to her, not that he blames her for that and he also thought that Caitlin wasn't the kind of person to be with someone if she wanted someone else but he couldn't seem to stop himself from doubting it, for thinking that maybe she had...

And he just had to resign himself to the fact that he would never know.

Whether she had feeling then were redundant, they were over and she was clearly in love with someone else. Did it really matter when those feeling developed? Because in the end he'd lost the girl either way.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a Julian fan but if any of you are, I mean no offence by my dislike for him... That's if you got this far to read this haha. 
> 
> Thank you as always for reading, much more Snowells is on the way. Stay tuned. 
> 
> Don't forget I'm over on IG and tumblr under the same name, so come say Hi!


End file.
